Inflammatory diseases affect more than fifty million Americans. As a result of basic research in molecular and cellular immunology over the last ten to fifteen years, approaches to diagnosing, treating and preventing these immunologically-based diseases has been dramatically altered. One example of this is the discovery of an inducible form of the cyclooxygenase enzyme. Constitutive cyclooxygenase (COX), first purified in 1976 and cloned in 1988, functions in the synthesis of prostaglandins (PGs) from arachidonic acid(AA). Three years after its purification, an inducible enzyme with COX activity was identified and given the name COX-2, while constitutive COX was termed COX-1.
COX-2 gene expression is under the control of pro-inflammatory cytokines and growth factors. Thus, the inference is that COX-2 functions in both inflammation and control of cell growth. While COX-2 is inducible in many tissues, it is present constitutively in the brain and spinal cord, where it may function in nerve transmission for pain and fever. The two isoforms of COX are nearly identical in structure but have important differences in substrate and inhibitor selectivity and in their intracellular locations. Protective PGs, which preserve the integrity of the stomach lining and maintain normal renal function in a compromised kidney, are synthesized by COX-1. On the other hand, PGs synthesized by COX-2 in immune cells are central to the inflammatory process.
The discovery of COX-2 has made possible the design of drugs that reduce inflammation without removing the protective PGs in the stomach and kidney made by COX-1. Combinations of the invention would be useful for, but not limited to, the treatment of inflammation in a subject, and for treatment of other inflammation-associated disorders, such as, as an analgesic in the treatment of pain and headaches, or as an antipyretic for the treatment of fever. For example, combinations of the invention would be useful to treat arthritis, including but not limited to rheumatoid arthritis, spondyloathopathies, gouty arthritis, osteoarthritis, systemic lupus erythematosus, and juvenile arthritis. Such combination of the invention would be useful in the treatment of asthma, bronchitis, menstrual cramps, tendonitis, bursitis, and skin related conditions such as psoriasis, eczema, burns and dermatitis. Combinations of the invention also would be useful to treat gastrointestinal conditions such as inflammatory bowel disease, Crohn's disease, gastritis, irritable bowel syndrome and ulcerative colitis and for the prevention or treatment of cancer such as colorectal cancer. Compositions of the invention would be useful in treating inflammation in such diseases as vascular diseases, migraine headaches, periarteritis nodosa, thyroiditis, aplastic anemia, Hodgkin's disease, sclerodma, rheumatic fever, type I diabetes, myasthenia gravis, multiple sclerosis, sacoidosis, nephrotic syndrome, Behchet's syndrome, polymyositis, gingivitis, hypersensitivity, swelling occurring after injury, myocardial ischemia and the like.
The compositions of the present invention would also be useful in the treatment of ophthalmic diseases, such as retinopathies, conjunctivitis, uveitis, ocular photophobia, and of acute injury to the eye tissue. The compounds would also be useful in the treatment of pulmonary inflammation, such as that associated with viral infections and cystic fibrosis. The compounds would also be useful for the treatment of certain nervous system disorders such as cortical dementias including Alzheimer's disease. The combinations of the invention are useful as anti-inflammatory agents, such as for the treatment of arthritis, with the additional benefit of having significantly less harmful side effects. As inhibitors of COX-2 mediated biosynthesis of PGE2, these compositions would also be useful in the treatment of allergic rhinitis, respiratory distress syndrome, endotoxin shock syndrome, atherosclerosis, and central nervous system damage resulting from stroke, ischemia and trauma.
Besides being useful for human treatment, these compounds are also useful for treatment of other animals, including horses, dogs, cats, birds, sheep, pigs, etc. An ideal formulation for the treatment of inflammation would inhibit the induction and activity of COX-2 without affecting the activity of COX-1. Historically, the non-steroidal and steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs used for treatment of inflammation lack the specificity of inhibiting COX-2 without affecting COX-1. Therefore, most anti-inflammatory drugs damage the gastrointestinal system when used for extended periods. Thus, new COX-2 specific treatments for inflammation and inflammation-based diseases are urgently needed.
Hop extraction in one form or another goes back over 150 years to the early nineteenth century when extraction in water and ethanol was first attempted. Even today an ethanol extract is available in Europe, but by far the predominant extracts are organic solvent extracts (hexane) and CO2 extracts (supercritical and liquid). CO2 (typically at 60 bars pressure and 5 to 10° C.) is in a liquid state and is a relatively mild, non-polar solvent highly specific for hop soft resins and oils. Beyond the critical point, typically at 300 bars pressure and 60° C., CO2 has the properties of both a gas and a liquid and is a much stronger solvent. The composition of the various extracts is compared in Table 1.
TABLE 1Hop Extracts (Percent W/W)Organic SolventSuper-CriticalComponentHopsExtractCO2Liquid CO2Total resins12–2015–60 75–9070–95Alpha-acids 2–128–4527–5530–60Beta-acids 2–108–2023–3315–45Essential oils0.5–1.50–5 1–5 2–10Hard resins2–42–10 5–11NoneTannins 4–100.5–5  0.1–5  NoneWaxes1–51–20 4–13 0–10Water 8–121–151–71–5
At its simplest, hop extraction involves milling, pelleting and re-milling the hops to spread the lupulin, passing a solvent through a packed column to collect the resin components and finally, removal of the solvent to yield a whole or “pure” resin extract.
The main organic extractants are strong solvents and in addition to virtually all the lupulin components, they extract plant pigments, cuticular waxes, water and water-soluble materials.
Supercritical CO2 is more selective than the organic solvents and extracts less of the tannins and waxes and less water and hence water-soluble components. It does extract some of the plant pigments like chlorophyll but rather less than the organic solvents do. Liquid CO2 is the most selective solvent used commercially for hops and hence produces the most pure whole resin and oil extract. It extracts none of the hard resins or tannins, much lower levels of plant waxes, no plant pigments and less water and water-soluble materials.
As a consequence of this selectivity and the milder solvent properties, the absolute yield of liquid CO2 extract per unit weight of hops is less than when using the other mentioned solvents. Additionally, the yield of alpha acids with liquid CO2 (89–93%) is lower than that of supercritical CO2 (91–94%) or the organic solvents (93–96%). Following extraction there is the process of solvent removal, which for organic solvents involves heating to cause volatilization. Despite this, trace amounts of solvent do remain in the extract. The removal of CO2, however, simply involves a release of pressure to volatilize the CO2.
The identification of humulone from hops extract as an inhibitor of bone resorption is reported in Tobe, H. et al. 1997. Bone resorption Inhibitors from hop extract. Biosci. Biotech. Biochem 61(1)158–159. Later studies by the same group characterized the mechanism of action of humulone as inhibition of COX-2 gene transcription following TNFalpha stimulation of MC3T3-E1 cells [Yamamoto, K. 2000. Suppression of cyclooxygenase-2 gene transcription by humulon of bee hop extract studied with reference to glucocorticoid. FEBS Letters 465:103–106].
Thus, it would be useful to identify a natural formulation of compounds that would specifically inhibit or prevent the synthesis of prostaglandins by COX-2 with little or no effect on COX-1. Such a formulation, which would be useful for preserving the health of joint tissues, for treating arthritis or other inflammatory conditions, has not previously been discovered. The term “specific or selective COX-2 inhibitor” embrace compounds or mixtures of compounds that selectively inhibit COX-2 over COX-1. Preferably, the compounds have a median effective concentration for COX-2 inhibition that is minimally five times greater than the median effective concentration for the inhibition of COX-1. For example, if the median inhibitory concentration for COX-2 of a test formulation was 0.2 μg/mL, the formulation would not be considered COX-2 specific unless the median inhibitory concentration for COX-1 was equal to or greater than 1 μg/mL.
While glucosamine is generally accepted as being effective and safe for treating osteoarthritis, medical intervention into the treatment of degenerative joint diseases is generally restricted to the alleviation of its acute symptoms. Medical doctors generally utilize non-steroidal and steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs for treatment of osteoarthritis. These drugs, however, are not well adapted for long-term therapy because they not only lack the ability to promote and protect cartilage; they can actually lead to degeneration of cartilage or reduction of its synthesis. Moreover, most non-steroidal, anti-inflammatory drugs damage the gastrointestinal system when used for extended periods. Thus, new treatments for arthritis are urgently needed.
The joint-protective properties of glucosamine would make it an attractive therapeutic agent for osteoarthritis except for two drawbacks: (1) the rate of response to glucosamine treatment is slower than for treatment with anti-inflammatory drugs, and (2) glucosamine may fail to fulfill the expectation of degenerative remission. In studies comparing glucosamine with non-steroidal anti-inflammatory agents, for example, a double-blinded study comparing 1500 mg glucosamine sulfate per day with 1200 mg ibuprofen, demonstrated that pain scores decreased faster during the first two weeks in the ibuprofen patients than in the glucosamine-treated patients. However, the reduction in pain scores continued throughout the trial period in patients receiving glucosamine and the difference between the two groups turned significantly in favor of glucosamine by week eight. Lopes Vaz, A., Double-blind clinical evaluation of the relative efficacy of ibuprofen and glucosamine sulphate in the management of osteoarthritis of the knee in outpatients, 8 Curr. Med Res Opin. 145–149 (1982). Thus, glucosamine may relieve the pain and inflammation of arthritis at a slower rate than the available anti-inflammatory drugs.
An ideal formulation for the normalization of cartilage metabolism or treatment of osteoarthritis would provide adequate chondroprotection with potent anti-inflammatory activity. The optimal dietary supplement for osteoarthritis should enhance the general joint rebuilding qualities offered by glucosamine and attenuate the inflammatory response without introducing any harmful side effects. It should be inexpensively manufactured and comply with all governmental regulations.
However, the currently available glucosamine formulations have not been formulated to optimally attack and alleviate the underlying causes of osteoarthritis and rheumatoid arthritis. Moreover, as with many commercial herbal and dietary supplements, the available formulations do not have a history of usage, nor controlled clinical testing, which might ensure their safety and efficacy.
Therefore, it would be useful to identify a composition that would specifically inhibit or prevent the expression of COX-2 enzymatic activity, while having little or no effect on COX-1 metabolism so that these could be used at sufficiently low doses or at current clinical doses with no adverse side effects.